


Unhealty Obsesion

by Miss_Napoleon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbating, Oral Sex, Post-Second War with Voldemort, School, Sex, War Trauma, Years Later, disrty talk, kiss, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Napoleon/pseuds/Miss_Napoleon
Summary: Years have past and Draco has done his life far from what he thought it would be at seventeen. He didn't have his best life but he could go with it. Things are about to change a bit.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Unhealthy obsesions

**Author's Note:**

> Please note English is not my first languaje. Sorry for the grammar mistakes if they are.  
> I do read in english and therefore i write in english.

Draco woke up to the vibrating of his phone on the desk. He propped himself up on his elbow quickly to turn it off and the looked over his shoulder. The breathing of the boy next to him in the bed was still slow and deep. He gave himself a second to observe his black hair, all a mess, spiking out in every direction; then he turned back to the window, looking at the pink skies that announced the morning to come.

He uncovered himself from the black sheets and sat on the edge of the bed, then reached to the side table and opened the drawer in the most silent he could. He took out his wand and slowly closed the drawer back. That was the bad point of bringing muggle blokes he meet at bars on random nights, he couldn’t believe how used he was to using magic for everything all the time. He got up from the bed and flicked his wand in direction to kitchen, casting silently to the kettle to start to work by itself. He walked around the bed towards the bathroom, on his way he checked on the bedside table on the other side. Those glasses sitting on it was the main reason; he was finding difficult to find night after night, scruffy black-haired, tall and skinny guys only in the wizard community AND in London, that also wore glasses. Was this an unhealthy obsession? Maybe, but he couldn’t help him.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and turned the hot water on in the walk in shower. He looked at himself in the mirror while the water wormed up, as he didn’t had to undress himself. His blue eyes went directly to the black mark on his forearm, wondering again if to try and hide it with tattoos. Others had tried to tattoo over it and had told him it always came through, but they had done so many tattoos around it you could barely see it.  
“That’s a cool tattoo” the guy said last night when he took off his shirt. Draco didn’t answer him, concentrating in what he wanted. “It looks very black. Is it new?” the boy stopped asking when he realised he was getting no answers.

Draco sight and got into the burning hot shower. Every time he brought someone home he tried to think of him. Turn the lights off, close the curtains… but they were so different, even if he looked for the physical similarities, mostly, there was no magic.

Since they all went back to school to finish their exams and Potter had come up to him to stretch his hand. Since he smiled at him like he did. Since he made him come into a hug and he had to take all his strength not to drop a tear. Since that moment and all the moments later, he could not stop thinking of him.  
He had not realised before, there was so much to think about, so much things to hate and so much hate to put somewhere, that they had gone through the same. It was not a secret in his year of slythering’s that he liked and make up with boys, but liking Potter was too much even for him. After all that happened.  
That year was full of surprises like those. Potter tried to approach him and talked about what happened, Draco slowly let himself go a bit and he even laughed at some of Weasley’s jokes. But at the end of the day he preferred his silent group, with Zambini and Nott, not asking or talking at all.

The water was falling on the back of his head while he looked down, deciding what to do next. If to keep on with his day, wank off the erection he got from thinking about Potter again or go back to bed for the rest of the day. He knew that last one was not an option, he had to go to work. As he started to move his hand he hear a noise out in the house and his eyes went wide remembering he had left the kettle working alone on doing tea.  
He turned the water off and dressed himself as fast as he could with pain back jeans and a black turtle neck, tight sweater. He came out of the bathroom with his blonde, almost white, hair still damp and his wand in his hand, which he tucked into his back pocket as soon as he saw Aaron pouring the hot water into a into a mug on the other side of the lofted house.  
“Hey, Draco…” he started to say, shyly, while Draco was already putting on his black coat on. “No tea?”  
“I’m late to work” Aaron looked at the clock on the brick wall in the living room, it was only six in the morning. Draco was still gathering his things around the loft, his phone, his wallet, keys… he was burning in desire to use his wand to pick up and fold all his clothes from last night and make the bed. Instead he clenched his jaw.  
“It’s very early…” the black haired… boy? Draco just glanced at him and notice he looked much younger now in the light of day. He sight and raised his eyebrows while heading to the door.  
“The door auto closes itself when you go out” he said and before he got an answer he left and closed the door behind him, muttering the words Aaron was saying.

He was relieved when he hit the streets, the cold air of mid-November woke him up and cleared his mind. He decided to walk to work today instead of apparating directly at the entrance of the ministry, it only took him ten minutes anyway and he was actually super early this morning. He didn’t expect no one he took home to wake up when he did. He normally had plenty of time at home before having to leave to a stranger waking up in his bed.

He had also gone through the Auror exams with Potter and Weasley, but the last year in school had made it easy anyway. He and Potter got top marks on the first try, not a surprise after the experiences they had gone through two years ago, and started working as soon as they passed their exams. They made trainee together, and Draco could still not believe Potter had no resentment. It was not as they were best friends, but it was a weird experience after all, not trying to mock him or fight all day.  
Shortly after Weasley, Zambini and Margaritta Watling, a girl who studied in Hufflepuff, joined them in the office. A year had gone on since then, and Draco and Blaise even joined them to the after work beers sometimes.

He got into the ministry and up to the office, he was looking forward to some alone time, drinking a cup of tea while he put in order his papers. The door open magically to him while he took his coat off, he looked up to hang it when he saw somewhere in the room. “Fuck” he muttered. Behind his desk was Potter, standing, looking down to a bunch of papers spread on it, with one of his hands in his black spiky hair, and his glasses so down on his nose they looked like they were going to fall.


	2. Healthier ways

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked, diverting his eyes from Harry and walking to his own desk, which was empty and perfectly organised.  
Harry looked up to him in surprise and used his hand to put his glasses in place, Draco almost melted to the common gesture, it was so his.  
“I had some work to catch on” he followed Draco with his eyes until he sat down “What about you?” Draco was amazed how he always had a happy tone of voice, even if he had a pile of papers he clearly did not know how to tackle on his table.  
Draco thought of a good answer: ‘ I was escaping from a boy that looks pretty much like you that I fucked last night trying to keep you off my mind after those beers at the pub’. No, it didn’t sound correct at that exact moment. He looked at his empty inbox on his desk, the work excuse was also not suitable.  
“Had something to attend early this morning and thought it was better to keep going my day instead of going back home”  
“You live far from here?”  
He didn’t. He looked at Harry with a ‘that’s none of your business’ face, trying his hardest to keep his arrogant face on. Potter keept on with his work and now Draco was stuck with nothing to do. He opened his drawers to see if he had left something hanging, but most likely not.

“If you have nothing to do…” started Potter, now sitting at his desk.  
“What makes you think that?” Draco said, arrogantly. Then he realised he had been five minutes practically doing nothing.  
“I just wondered if you wanted to help” he always kept himself peaceful, not like when they where fifteen “You do like paperwork”  
He was actually right. He obviously also liked to be around and work on cases, but he was so organized he did every paper work when he got back to the office everyday. Not like Potter, who piled up binder after binder until he had to come to work at six in the morning to catch up.  
He sighted and handed his hand towards his desk, Potter gave him a bunch of papers and Draco started working in silence. 

After 20 minutes trying to concentrate in work while he was alone in the room with whom he had been attracted sexually for the last 5 years, Draco decided he needed a cup if tea. He got up from his desk and walked across the room to the table with the kettle, cups and tea bags, and clicked on the buttons to make it work, while he casted the tea bag to put itself in a mug with a spell from his wand. While he was at it he heard Potter’s chair move behind him, followed by some steps.  
‘Oh, what a coincidence’ Draco thought, and his prick also jumped in his jeans in excitement. He could convince himself that the sexual tension wasn’t real, but if was not as easy with his cock.  
A few seconds later Harry was next to him also taking a cup. His hands where shaky and Draco frowned his eyebrows. Maybe…  
He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the buttons he was pressing, convincing himself, again, that it was all in his head. But seconds later Potter stretched his arm in front of him reaching for the suggar, brushing his shoulderwith his. ‘Seriously? In a huge empty room?’ Draco thought.

“Well, fuck it then” the blonde said and reached to kiss Potter in despair, as if he was a dog waiting for a command to 'go' for five years and deciding not to wait longer. Potter, who at first let him do, just a second later decided to move back.  
“Malfoy!” he said, as he had been betrayed. But his temblorus voice said otherwise.  
“Oh come on Potter” he held his hands up and panned the room. “You going to tell me you casually wanted tea at the same time I did”  
Harry hesitated for half a second and then throught himself into Draco’s lips. He wasn’t expecting it, but he was not unready either, he had been ready for a long time.

He wrapped his hands around Harry’s body, realising he was maybe not as slenderly built as he thought, and it was only the baggy clothes he wore that made him look like that. His kisses were full of hunger. Had he also been waiting for this moment for the longest? Was the sexual tension Draco has noticed not only his imagination?  
Potter was on his tippy toes and his fingers where clasping Draco’s hair tightly while he kissed him in desperation for more. But they also needed air, Draco made an effort to step back and lean on the table behind him, Harry was still just an inch from him, his eyes danced all around, looking up and down Draco’s body.  
“You look amazing in black” Harry said, trying to catch his breath.  
“I always wear black” Draco answered, frowning a little.  
“My point” he answered, lifting his hands to the blonde’s shoulders with a mischievous smile. Draco also smiled understanding so much.  
He reached for Potter’s face and held his glasses, taking them off from him. That move he had gotten so used to do, every other night, imagining it was him, and now it was. And then he pulled him into another kiss. He took Harry by his hips to pull him even closer between his legs, with the glasses still in one of his hands, and to his surprise you could also feel hard pricks through baggy jeans. Harry separated from his lips only to go and find his earlobe, Draco drew a sided smile on his face. Suddenly he noticed cold hands into his sweater and he jumped a bit in his place.  
“I need this off” Potter said into his ear with a raspy voice, tucking at his turtle neck sweater trying to pull it up.  
“Somebody is going to come in” Draco said, careless, with his normal tone of voice, almost unamused.  
Potter gave a step back and looked at the door. He pointed his wand at it, trying to close it from anyone who wanted to come in. But the ministry was not stupid and the door diverted the spell. Malfoy already new that was going to happen. Potter looked around the room in anger and spotted another door, he smiled again and took Draco by his wrist and pulled him across the room.  
“That’s a closet” Draco said when Harry touched the door knob.  
“Yes, but its huge” He pulled Draco in. To his opinion ‘Huge’ was a big word for the closet, but it fitted both of them in, and if they didn’t move maybe they could manage not to touch. “and the door admits closing spells” This time he casted wandlessly and Draco found this the sexiest thing, he bit his bottom lip, not like the other times he had seen Potter do it and he had to repress himself.  
The closet was full of shelves with boxes full of papers, Draco casted lumos with his wand and left it in one of the higher shelves so they could at least see what they were doing. Harry took no time off and went back to kissing Draco, this time pushing his hands under his sweater immediately. He pulled it up Draco’s body, let it fall on the floor and panned the silk and pale body in front of him. Draco admired his face while he was looking, his green eyes full of hunger, and the strains of hair falling to his forehead hiding his scar. But he was out of his thoughts when Harry touched his forearm and pinned his eyes on his dark mark. Draco couldn’t help but let go a small smile realizing it was the first time he saw it, even if he knew he had it.  
“We both have memories” he signed at his scar with a little move of his head. Remembering the moments they had talked about it in the library at Hogwarts.  
“Does it still hurt?” Harry asked, still looking at it, touching it with his finger.  
“Not since he died”  
“Same”  
Draco moved his hand to Harry’s nape and pushed him back into a kiss. It was too much sentimentalism for him, things hadn’t change that much.

Soon ‘the boy who lived’ was aroused again and his hands worked on unbuckling Draco’s jeans while he had already took of his jumper to discover a well-built body. Obviously the ‘almost professional quidditch player’ had to have a good worked body, Draco felt a mix between hate and envy, but in the end he liked it. His pants where baggy enough to show the top line of his boxers, and he noticed the bump in them. He opened the button of the jeans and these fell directly on the floor, Draco smiled.  
“Why tight clothes?” Harry, who had struggeled to take off his belt and button and still his jeans where in the same place; asked.  
“Why not?” He answered, grabbing harry's crotch tightly, Harry couldn’t help a moan. “They make things challenging”  
“They make you look extremely sexy all the time” he answered almost in pain while Draco worked him with an arrogant smile. “Don’t look at me like that or I’ll be done”

That made Draco smile even more and he pushed Harry’s boxers down, his cock sprung out of them into his hand, with which he started to stroke it up and down. Harry let his head fall back with a growl and let himself lie against the shelve. Draco couldn’t help himself and got closer to bit his exposed neck, licking it on the side up to his jaw, noticing the vibration of his moans in his throat while he kept wanking him.

It didn’t took long for Potter to put a hand on Draco’s shoulder to try and push him away, he stopped with a questioning look, but back to normal when Harry pinned him to the opposite shelve with a longing kiss. His hand went down to his jeans again and had a second chance at pulling them down. He managed enough to have good access to his erection and he pushed his hand into Draco’s boxers, sending shivers through his spine. Draco reached back for his cock and continued his work. They were so close they hands banged into each other, letting their pricks thrust each other now and then.  
Harry bit Draco’s neck, harder this time, and his free hand gripped his arm tight, as a sign that he could wait no longer. The blonde thrusted harder with his hand and in no time Potter cum was all other his hand with a moan dying in the back of his throat.  
Before Draco could enjoy his face full of pleasure he got on his knees and took Draco’s cook into his mouth. ‘Well this was a surprise’ the blonde thought while he reached to hold himself on one of the shelves, his eyes blurring from pleasure. He dipped his fingers in Potter’s hair, tucking at him, a bit afraid but not being able to help it. As he worked harder on him it was no way he could help it and he tucked even harder.  
This moment of extreme pleasured answered some questions Draco had been doing to himself for a while since this morning. ‘Yes, Potter liked him. Yes, Potter liked men and was not new at it’  
No more thinking, the shivers where far too much, his ears where numbing, he didn’t notice when he banged his head on the shelve when he let his head fall back with a loud moan. “God I’m gonna come” he said, almost in a whisper, as he was used to warn in this situation. But to his surprise Potter didn’t stop, he even worked on it harder. Draco put his hand on his shoulder and tucked hard while he could not hold anymore longer, cumming hard while his cock was still in Harrys mouth. His sight went black for a second and he felt like his legs would not hold him for too long, letting go from the grip in his hands.  
“How was that?” Potter asked, he had already stand up and was buttoning his jeans. Draco was still trying to catch his breath and he did a smirk. Such an hetero-typical question he was not longing to answer, so he didn’t, instead he also reorganized his boxers and jeans.  
“I can’t believe your underwear it’s also black” he spoke again while pulling his jumper over his head, almost hitting Draco with his elbow.  
“What did you expected?” asked Draco back, also pulling his sweater other his head.  
“Something fun”  
“I don’t need colourful clothes to be ‘Fun’ Potter” he told him, passing his hand through his hair to try and organice it, and later walking out of the closet. There’ was no one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was thinking of leaving it here, but I have some Ideas for this situation to keep going. Let me know if you would like to read them.


End file.
